youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackzan (1999)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1999 animated Film Tarzan. Cast: *Baby Tarzan - Baby Jack (Samurai Jack) *Young Tarzan - Young Jack (Samurai Jack) *Adult Tarzan - Adult Jack (Samurai Jack) *Jane Porter - Ashi (Samurai Jack) *Professor Q. Porter - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Clayton - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Kala - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: the Movie) *Kerchak - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Young Terk - Filly Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Adult Terk - Adult Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Kala and Kerchak's Baby - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Flynt - E.B. (Hop) *Mungo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Tarzan's Parents - The Emperor and Empress (Samurai Jack) *Young Tantor - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Adult Tantor - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Gorillas - Pinatas (Viva Piñata) *The Baby Baboon - himself *The Baboons - themselves *Ship's Captain - Captain K'Nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Sabor - Shere Khan (Live Action; The Jungle Book; 2016)Category:Davidchannel Scenes Index: * Jackzan (1999) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Two Worlds" * Jackzan (1999) Part 2 - Tempest Shadow Finds Jack/Shere Khan Attacks! * Jackzan (1999) Part 3 - Tempest Shadow Return/"You Will Be in My Heart" * Jackzan (1999) Part 4 - Could If You Keep/Elephant Hair * Jackzan (1999) Part 5 - Elephant Stampede/"Son of Man" * Jackzan (1999) Part 6 - Jack and Makuu Vs. Shere Khan * Jackzan (1999) Part 7 - Percival C. McLeach, Captain Neweyes & Ashi in the Jungle * Jackzan (1999) Part 9 - Ashi Chased by the Baboons * Jackzan (1999) Part 10 - Jack Meets Ashi * Jackzan (1999) Part 11 - "Trashin' the Camp"/Jack the Samurai * Jackzan (1999) Part 12 - Percival C. McLeach's Announcement/Jack to the Jungle * Jackzan (1999) Part 13 - "Strangers Like Me" * Jackzan (1999) Part 14 - Going To China/Rainbow Dash and Horton gets Makuu out of the Way * Jackzan (1999) Part 15 - Jack Leads Ashi, Captain Neweyes and McLeach to the Pinatas * Jackzan (1999) Part 16 - Tempest Shadow Shows Jack to the Past/Rainbow Dash and Horton misses Jack * Jackzan (1999) Part 17 - Percival C. McLeach Betrays Jack, Ashi and Captain Neweyes * Jackzan (1999) Part 18 - Rainbow Dash and Horton to the Rescue * Jackzan (1999) Part 19 - Percival C. McLeach Attacks the Pinatas * Jackzan (1999) Part 20 - The Final Battle * Jackzan (1999) Part 21 - Ashi Stays/Finale "(Two Worlds; Reprise)" * Jackzan (1999) Part 22 - End Credits Movies Used: * Tarzan (1999) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Samurai Jack * We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * My Little Pony: the Movie * The Lion Guard * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * Hop * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Viva Piñata! * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Jungle Book (2016) Gallery: Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg|Jack as Tarzan See Also: Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD